Mr. Evil Warner
Mr Evil Warner known as Mr. Warner from Geraint Lewis's Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers VII: Saving Microsoft Sam (or, Mr. Warner's Revenge) is the arch nemesis of Microsoft Sam in Logo Intro Bloopers, voiced by Adult Male 6 from Speakonia. He originally appeared in Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers VII: Saving Microsoft Sam (or, Mr. Warner's Revenge) by Geraint Lewis, and then first appeared in Logo Intro Bloopers 4: Warner Home Video by Max Andrew. He made his 2nd appearance in Logo Intro Bloopers 7: Miramax Films, with the 3rd appearance of the SE (Scream Extractor) from the 2001 Disney & Pixar film, Monsters Inc. Mr. Evil Warner returned in Logo Bloopers: VK Edition (now known as DC Comics Fan 2004's Logo Bloopers), Episode 5, Disney. Origin & Plot In Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers VI: Superstar Cannibalization, he was originally Mr. Warner. He got ticked off at Microsoft Sam, because Microsoft Sam made Liam Hughes, Geraint Lewis and Sidney throw tantrums. Microsoft Sam was sent to Mr. Warner's office, and Microsoft Mary (Microsoft Mike's girlfriend) saw a news report, saying that Mr. Warner (Mr. Evil Warner) was about to nail Sam to the WB shield for his terrible actions. However, the ideas came to the guys who took part (Mike, Mary, Radar Overseer Scotty, Bennet, Rosie and Winnie The Pooh), to take place to save Sam from Mr. Warner's office. In Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers VII: Saving Microsoft Sam (or, Mr. Warner's Revenge), while Geraint Lewis takes over directing, and Liam Hughes taking over manning the logo, the gang tries to save Microsoft Sam from being nailed to the WB shield. Mike snatches the WB shield from Mr. Warner (Mr. Evil Warner), Radar Overseer Scotty attacks Mr. Warner (Mr. Evil Warner), and Mr. Warner (Mr. Evil Warner) gets arrested by Officer Flanigan for taking Microsoft Sam hostage. He then came back and got rehired in Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers IX: Still More Logo Rampage, but then he came back as Mr. Evil Warner in Logo Intro Bloopers 4: Warner Home Video by Max Andrew. Mr. Evil Warner has got his revenge and succeeded in nailing Sam to the WB shield as punishment for making Liam Hughes, Geriant Lewis, and Sidney throw tantrums, until Officer Flanigan returned to arrest Mr. Evil Warner. He then used the Devil and She Devil to take Officer Flanigan's soul to Satan's Kingdom, but God zapped them back to their lair, and Officer Flanigan rescued Sam and sent Mr. Evil Warner back to jail. He then threw a tantrum in the post credits scene of that LIB episode. In Logo Intro Bloopers 7: Miramax Films, after Harvey Zilth did a news bulletin, he escaped from BFF City Prison, and came back to the studio. He then summoned the SE (Scream Extractor), to extract Sam's screams for the crimes of making Liam Hughes, Geriant Lewis, and Sidney throw tantrums, until Microsoft Anna (Sam's girlfriend) zapped the SE with her laser eye powers, but Mr. Evil Warner was so angry, he sent the Devil and She Devil again, but this time to take Anna and Sam to Satan's Kingdom. After God sent them back again, Mr. Evil Warner was sent to the court of wallop, after God zapped him after he threw a tantrum. LH Martin sentenced Mr. Evil Warner to life in a maximum security prison. First appearance in Logo Bloopers: VK Edition (now known as DC Comics Fan 2004's Logo Bloopers) In Logo Bloopers: VK Edition (now known as DC Comics Fan 2004's Logo Bloopers), Episode 5, Disney, Mr. Evil Warner returned, but on orders of Virgin Interactive and Oz Film Company, to take Joshua's soul to Scary Logo Kingdom, because he delayed logo bloopers.